


What You Don't Know

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris looks hot. Inspired by a particular interview at the Hollywood premiere of Star Trek: Into Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> These two are my new favourite thing and I just couldn't resist writing a little something. :)

“How come you never told me how incredibly hot Chris Pine was?”

For a second, Zach is nonplussed—it’s not as if evidence of this very fact isn’t plastered everywhere around them and in a multitude of magazine interviews and covers across the world—but he covers it smoothly. “I never told you that?”

“No!” she exclaims, clearly blaming him for this oversight. 

Zach withholds the comment that perhaps she might need to see an optometrist, going instead for a polite if somewhat sarcastic response.

“I didn’t know you needed that clarification.”

“No, I had to find out for myself tonight on this platform.”

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Zach says in a tone that is profoundly unapologetic. “Well, at least you know now.”

_You don’t know how much hotter he looks first thing in the morning when he’s stretched across my bed_ , he adds in his head as he smiles dutifully at the interviewer. 

_You don’t know how hot he sounds every time I bite down on the pulse point in his neck and then lick across it._

_You don’t know that he’s mine._

Zach is moved on to another interview, another round of autographs for screaming fans, every so often glancing over the heads of the crowd around him, once or twice spotting blond hair or the flash of blue eyes. The scattered cast eventually converge in front of the theater before the eyes of the world’s paparazzi, a blinding storm of camera flashes. 

Zach finds himself sandwiched between Karl and Zoe. He murmurs a compliment to Zoe on her choice of dress and receives a bright smile in return. Chris takes his place on Zoe’s other side with a brief wave to the fans, placing an arm across her back near to where Zach’s is already resting. As he tries to follow the photographers’ demanding calls, Zach feels Chris’ hand lightly brush against his own. It only lingers for a second—appearing like nothing more than Chris adjusting position to anyone who happens to be watching—but Zach understands the hidden gesture and it’s enough to send a tingle of warmth throughout his body.

And when he spots the interviewer from earlier off to one side, her gaze resting on Chris, Zach can’t help but smile a little more.

End.


End file.
